Chaos' Knights
by ILoveThisStory2
Summary: The typical storyline, Annabeth cheats, a egotistical brother, Chaos, you get the idea. This is my twist on this overused plot. Percy/Harem. rated M because I'm paranoid, minor cursing, and possibly future lemons, depending on FF. net's stand about it. Be easy, they might be my first. No flames. Constructive Criticism OK.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Camp, Hello Chaos

**Hey all, it's ILoveThisStory2 with the first installment of his new story, Chaos' Knights!**

**I felt inspired to write this story specifically after roaming the site for stories about Percy joining the ranks of Chaos, the first created being and creator of the universe.**

**This idea has been used many times, but I hope that you find my twist on it different in a good way!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Aphrodite was known for creating shit storms, but never had she once screwed up this badly.<p>

The goddess of love was well known for trying to make people's love lives hard, specifically demigod heroes.

Naturally, when Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, became the Savior of Olympus and Annabeth Chase's boyfriend, she wanted to crush his little heart, just for the fun of it. After all, he was one of the biggest heroes history had seen-therefore, he would suffer the most.

It was fair, right? She thought that was the purpose of the whole 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall' thing.

She didn't foresee the consequences of her actions until it was too late.

* * *

><p>It had been one year after Gaia and her giant sons had been taken care of, and the seventeen-year-old Percy Jackson was heading up to his girlfriend's cabin. Finally, everything was at peace. There were no Titans, no giants, and no Mother Earth trying to kill all demigods and destroy Western civilization. There were no gods fucking with him.<p>

Maybe, just maybe, things were looking up…

He knocked on the Athena cabin's door and waited as heard someone moving towards the door. But instead of Annabeth, it was Malcolm, her half-sibling.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Malcolm asked. Percy shrugged in response.

"Nothing much. Where's Annabeth?" Percy asked. "I wanted to talk to her."

"Oh, you'll find her down in the sword arena. She was acting really strange, saying that she needed somebody…" Malcolm trailed off. "I'm not sure what she meant, but she hasn't returned yet, so I assume that she's still down there."

"Oh…well, thanks!" Percy said. Malcolm nodded and closed the door as Percy walked away, frowning. He had already checked the arena, and she wasn't there.

As a matter of fact, she wasn't anywhere else. Percy had checked everywhere…but the woods.

Maybe she's in there, Percy thought.

You see, Percy had been really depressed lately. When Percy had turned down the gift of immortality from the gods and abolished the Big Three's pact, those gods went crazy and started claiming kids. One of them was Percy's little half-brother, Iannis. Just as Zeus had broken the pact twice, so did Poseidon, Percy's father. Iannis was eleven, but he already had a big rep just because he had killed the Minotaur before entering camp.

Considering the fact Percy had killed the lead Fury and the Minotaur before coming to camp, he thought that this shouldn't have gotten much press coverage. But everybody but his closest friends was treating him like some big shot. Chiron favored him over Percy, and so did Poseidon. He'd read a letter addressed to Iannis, saying that he was so proud of him and that he loved him more than Percy. This, naturally, led to Iannis having an ego bigger than Hercules ever did.

Well, that sucked. Everybody but Grover, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, Connor, Travis, Annabeth, and Tyson suddenly forgot about poor Percy. Grover was out protecting the wild, however, and Nico was always busy in the Underworld with his father. Thalia and Clarisse were in the Hunters. Clarisse had joined during the struggle against Gaia after witnessing her boyfriend's death in front of her. When Chris had died, she had been broken, and only Artemis and her Hunters had been able to fix her. Connor and Travis had stayed back in the Roman camp by request; they couldn't resist the chance to pull pranks without Dionysus around. Tyson was general of the Cyclops army.

In other words, though he kept in contact with everybody, Percy only saw Annabeth regularly. She was what kept him from total depression. That's why he needed to see her.

He strolled into the woods casually, keeping both eye and ear out for Annabeth. The woods were huge, so he needed to keep searching for her by every way possible. That and her damned invisibility hat made her a pain to find.

About twenty minutes in, Percy was ready to give up. He had scoured every part of the woods, from Zeus' Fist to the creek, and still hadn't found her.

He then heard a giggle he could not mistake. It definitely belonged to Annabeth. He followed the sound of her voice to her location, but the sight made his spirit crack and shatter.

Annabeth was leaning against a tree, happily making out with Iannis. They were sucking each other's face off, which gave Percy enough time to dive into a bush before they could spot or sense him. Most of Percy was angry because of the fact that she was cheating on him. A small part was disgusted that she did so with an eleven-year-old, considering that she was seventeen.

They broke apart, hungrily gasping for air. Iannis smirked as his right hand went up Annabeth's shirt, grabbing one of her D-cup breasts. She gasped in delight.

"You know," he said, doing something that looked like twisting her nipple in between two of his fingers, "you should really dump my loser of a brother. I'm much better."

"Yes," she agreed. "I plan on doing so the next time I see him. I like you much better."

If Percy had been so upset and, therefore, irrational, he probably would have noticed that Annabeth's eyes were glazed over as she spoke this, almost as if she weren't entirely "at home." He would quite possibly also have noted that Eros (Cupid), Aphrodite's son and god of love, floated amusedly above the duo.

Percy marched out angrily from his hiding spot and pointed an accusing finger at the duo, who hastily jumped apart as if they had not almost engaged in intercourse just a few moments ago. Iannis was shirtless, and Annabeth's jeans were torn up.

"You!" he growled venomously at Annabeth. Iannis tried to say something, but Percy punched him so hard that he crumpled like an aluminum can would, completely out cold. He turned his fiery rage to Annabeth, but it turned into cold fury.

"How could you?" he whispered so quietly that she barely heard him. "I put my trust in you. I loved you more than anything else. And this is how you repay me?"

By now, Cupid had long disappeared and, as such, so had his influence over Annabeth. She was crying silently, her impressive brain trying to draw up a reason as to why she had something like this to her boyfriend.

For once, nothing came to mind.

"Percy…I-" she tried to say.

But Percy was hearing none of it. He was already gone, running towards his cabin as tears trailed down his face and splattered against the ground. Annabeth collapsed and curled up in the fetal position, rocking and telling herself that everything would be fine, like it always would.

She would be wrong for a long, long time.

Percy stormed into his cabin and collapsed on his bunk to cry peacefully. He had read in the Odyssey that it was actually heroic for one to cry, so he had no qualms against it at the moment. He sobbed in despair. His Annabeth, his one true love, and the person he was planning to spend the rest of his life with, had cheated on him with his half-brother.

After about ten minutes, he sat up and glared at the wall so hard that it would have melted if it weren't imbued with water. As it was, nothing occurred for a while.

Then-perhaps it was just his ADHD- the wall seemed to collapse from the middle, replaced by a door. When it opened, a figure he remembered quite well stepped out.

The man wore a doorman's attire and passed a key around from one hand to the other. He had two faces that met at one invisible point, so it seemed impossible to look at both faces at one time.

"Young man, young man, come with me!" the right side said.

"Don't be ludicrous! Follow me!" the left retorted.

"Janus, God of Choices. What the hell do you want from my life?" Percy said, aiming for his voice to come out angry. Instead, it merely came out with anguish clear in it.

"I thought it would be obvious, Savior of Olympus." The left side sneered at Percy.

"It's time for you to make a choice." The right side said, more civilized.

"Will you stay here and defend the camp as you always do?" The left asked.

"Or will you go out and into the wild, and meet things you never thought you might?" The right countered.

"It's safer here." The left replied.

"But he's got no reason to stay, which is a perfect reason to go." The right retorted.

"What about his friends, his family?" The left side said. Percy snorted, bringing the attention back to him.

He pointed to a picture on the nightstand next to his bed, and the god looked. It was a picture of Percy and his friends. Beckendorf, Silena, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Connor, Travis, Clarisse, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Piper, Chiron, and his father were all in it. But the faces of several had a black mark over them, as if they had been eliminated. Chiron, Beckendorf, Silena, his father and just about everybody else had them. Only Jason, Leo, Piper and Annabeth had them.

"They used to be my friends." Here, Percy gave a short and bitter laugh. "The ones that have an X over them are either dead, no longer my friends, or too busy to see me."

He grabbed a marker and the picture and hastily drew an X over Annabeth's face. The moment he did, though, he felt the invulnerability start leaving him. Alarmed, he erased the mark, and it came back.

"Not so fast, child." The left face said.

"If you eliminate your connection to the mortal world, then you lose the Styx's blessing." The right explained.

Percy groaned but nodded. So, since he had imagined Annabeth back in the Styx, he had to keep a connection with her in order to keep that blessing. Fair enough.

I'm not doing it because I want to remember her, he told himself. It's only for my personal interest.

Percy then pointed to another picture, this one of Paul and Sally. Their faces were marked out as well.

"They were on a plane to Italy to enjoy their honeymoon, but Zeus knocked them out of the sky." Percy said, bitter. Just to get at Percy and his father, the lord of the skies had killed people precious to them.

"So, I've got no friends and no family." Percy concluded. The left side slumped while the right looked smug.

"That's right, Percy. There's nothing here for you." The right face coaxed. "Leave while you can, or else be trapped here forever."

Percy considered this. He then grinned and took the right face's hand. The left groaned.

"Boy, today's not my day…" he said. The god disappeared, leaving Percy to his own imagination.

He started packing his bag. He had to escape the camp.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Percy had everything set. He had a magical book-bag given to him by Hermes filled with his whole closet of clothes, as well as his armor. The left side pocket contained about three hundred dollars of mortal money, and the right side pocket had about one hundred golden drachmas. In his jean pocket was his trusty and lethal ballpoint pen, Riptide.<p>

He hadn't even bothered saying goodbye to anybody, and was already scaling the hill, when he heard several voices shouting at him to wait up. He turned, and his expressionless face turned into one of surprise as he saw whom it was.

It was a group of his remaining friends: Nico, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank and Hazel. Frank and Hazel had come to the Greek camp as Travis and Connor had gone to the Roman camp. After what the three had gone through, what with the Prophecy of Seven, they just couldn't abandon him.

"Guys, what are you doing?" he asked the breathless group. They were also carrying bags like his.

"Janus appeared to me telling me what you were going to do, and I decided to go with you." Nico said.

"Same with me." Jason said.

"I couldn't let him go without me, but he was set on leaving, so I came as well." Piper explained.

"I can't let Superman and Beauty Queen have all the fun without me, can I?" Leo asked with that crazy hyper smile of his.

"We heard it from Leo, who had heard it from Piper, so we decided to tag along as well. After all, you're the only reason that we stayed." Frank said while Hazel nodded to his story. Percy grinned. It was good to have friends.

His face returned to being expressionless. "Are you sure that you want to follow me? Untold dangers lie out in that world." He warned. Everybody stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Percy…" Hazel began slowly, as if explaining to a dumb child, "we are six of the seven demigods from the previous Great Prophecy. We've faced giants, monsters, and Gaia herself. What makes you think that we can't handle this?"

Percy allowed a small smile to elongate across his face, which made the others grin back at him. He turned his back to them and started walking down the hill.

"Well, I guess we better get going." Percy said. The rest ran down the hill, crying after him.

"Dude!" Leo's voice could be heard as they faded from view. "Do you even know where we're going?"

"…"

* * *

><p>Annabeth took a deep breath as she tried to calm her nerves. What she was about to do was something she had never planned on doing, but after the ordeal with Percy, she just had to do it.<p>

Thinking about her ex-boyfriend made her sad all over again. The camp had heard from a few dryads a couple of weeks ago that Percy and his friends had run off from the place. When Chiron asked why, they replied angrily about the way that they had been treating Percy lately and what Annabeth had done to Percy. The others went with him because they couldn't just leave him alone, and they had no reason to stay at camp anymore.

That little incident made her plummet from the most popular and beloved camper to the likes of Drew from Aphrodite, who had been killed by Piper in the Gaia conflict after finding out that she was working for the enemy. Everybody suddenly turned against her, which made absolutely no sense seeing as how they were at fault, too. And she really meant everybody.

Her siblings refused to follow her commands and even to talk to her; the cabin councilor was now Malcolm. The Hermes cabin pranked her about five times a day, and her siblings did nothing to help her. The Hephaestus cabin refused to build anything for her, while the Demeter children no longer associated with her. The Aphrodite cabin absolutely hated her after she broke Percy's heart. Dionysus's lone son would call her names, and the Ares children would pummel her senseless. The Apollo cabin wouldn't heal her when she got hurt. Mr. D himself didn't even acknowledge her as a human being anymore, saying "anybody who does such a treacherous thing to his or her savior is obviously worse than human." Chiron very rarely spoke to her, and when he did, his voice was steely and harsh.

She'd wanted to kill herself, but her mom wouldn't let her. She was glad that Percy and Annabeth broke up because she apparently knew (coughliecough) that it would have gotten worse had it lasted. Not that that helped; Poseidon, Dionysus, Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, even Ares and the kindred Hestia called down curses upon her. It was a struggle to get through even an hour without losing her sanity.

Finally, she figured out three things. The first was that the only way to get everything to stop was to find the man she had fallen for and fall for him…again. The second was that she didn't like Iannis at all; in fact, it had been Eros and Aphrodite that crushed her life. The third was that if Percy couldn't have her, nobody else could.

That narrowed her options down to one.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." She said. Artemis smiled.

"I accept you as my maiden, Annabeth Chase. Do not forget your pledge, as it is now your life." Artemis said. Thalia came from the corner of the room smiling. Clarisse lagged behind, glaring at Annabeth but not doing anything beyond that.

"Congratulations, Annabeth! You've joined us!" Thalia said. Annabeth nodded and forced herself to look happy on the outside. The Hunters had not heard what she'd done to Percy; if they had, she doubted whether she would be accepted into the group.

On the inside, however, she felt terrible.

'_Percy…'_

* * *

><p>The object of her thoughts sneezed quietly, but cursed at his horrid luck. He bolted from his hiding spot as one of the Furies dropped down. He turned and cursed even louder after realizing that Alecto, his old math teacher and the lead Fury, was after him.<p>

Things had been running smoothly for the group of seven for the first two weeks, which immediately had everybody on edge. For three children of the Big Three, and seven extremely powerful demigods to be roaming the country, it was bound to attract bloodthirsty monsters within the first hour. So for nothing to have happened for the last two weeks had everybody, even the joker Leo, on edge.

Then, starting on this past Sunday, the beginning of the third week, all Hades had broken loose. Packs of hellhounds, squads of snake women, harpies, hydras, everything had attacked them. They had even run into a northern branch of the Lotus Casino, which they had managed to avoid.

Right now, however, was the worst attack yet. It should've been simple, considering that it was only one monster per demigod, but the monsters were strong and smart.

The opponents had been the three Furies, the three gorgons, and the Minotaur. This had separated everybody from each other. Percy had to battle Alecto. Jason was squaring off with the second Fury. Frank was having a hard time with the third. Nico was having problems with Medusa. Piper had to fight off Stheno. Hazel had gotten Euryale. That left Leo with the Minotaur.

The problem wasn't in the fact that they were too strong; it was the fact that the monsters had unlimited stamina and, as a result, never let up from pressing on the demigods. For Percy, Jason, Frank, Nico, and Hazel, this was a problem simply because they had either long swords or spears, and their respective opponent stayed within their guard, making it almost impossible to get any breathing space or attacking room. For Piper, this would've worked out well, but Stheno had learnt to stay away from the dagger. Apparently, charmspeak was not very effective either; Stheno would become distracted, but by pure instinct she would move out of Piper's reach. As for Leo…well, he needed a weapon much larger and deadlier than his hammer if he wanted to do any damage to the Minotaur.

Each enemy also held an advantage over their opponent as well. The Furies had their molten lava whips, and three thousand years of experience to go with it. The Gorgons all had the ability to turn the person who looked into their eyes into stone; the myths made it so that it seemed it was only Medusa's, but it was common. Finally, the Minotaur was just HUGE, and his armor was specially designed to resist the fires of the Underworld, which were much hotter than Leo's.

Percy sidestepped and danced out of the way of the molten lash that whipped at his head. He tried to jab at Alecto, but the Fury jumped back and wrapped the lash around Riptide. Percy, however, smirked and pulled Alecto forward. She stumbled forward, which gave Percy enough time to spin and kick her in the face.

The kick stunned Alecto enough for Percy to cut through her whip and slice at her head. Alecto, however, managed to lean back and let the attack go over her head. She came back up and sliced at Percy's face, but the second shield that Tyson had made for him came in handy at that time. He bashed the shield into her head, which stunned her again.

Percy slashed diagonally to the right at Alecto, who responded by sidestepping. However, Percy took a big chance and kept spinning with the momentum he had. The shield hit Alecto in the face again, which stunned her for a third time. Percy had enough time to drive his sword into Alecto's gut. She looked up, face contorted in hate and pain, before she burst into dust.

Percy wanted to ask why Hades had sent these demons after him, but he didn't have the time. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Minotaur get in a lucky shot and knock Leo's legs from under him.

"Help me bro!" he screamed towards Percy as the Minotaur lifted his axe. Desperate, Percy prayed to Apollo and Artemis to let his aim be good this one time before launching Riptide through the air.

The sword impaled the beast through the left side of the head and came out of the right side before getting impaled in a wall twenty meters from his current position. The Minotaur lost his grip on his axe as it fell behind the beast and impaled itself in the ground. Leo rolled backwards and stood up as the monster disintegrated.

Percy ran over to Leo, who had already retrieved Percy's sword since he was nearby. He took Riptide gratefully from the son of Hephaestus.

"Thanks man." Leo breathed out.

"No problem," Percy replied, scanning the area. It seemed that Jason was getting the upper hand finally, and so was Frank. The gorgons were causing the most trouble at this point, since the fighters had to battle blindly.

"Is it asking too much of you to help take out the gorgons?" Percy asked. Leo was cut up, bruised, and very exhausted, but he straightened up anyway once he heard Percy's request.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Burn baby burn!" he cackled madly. From his fingertips, a beam of white-hot fire flew through the air and set Euryale's head of snakes on fire. The snakes hissed in extreme pain and died, while Euryale herself started screaming and patting at her head. This gave Hazel enough time to slice Euryale right down the middle.

The battles were now finishing up. Nico had summoned a few of the undead to help him, and one of them got a swipe in at Medusa. The gorgon hissed and exploded. Jason screamed, and a blast of lightning fell from the sky, redirected through his Imperial gold spear, and killed both his and Frank's enemy. Piper ducked and jumped back as Frank turned into a cheetah, knocking down Stheno before changing back and stabbing her with his spear.

The seven met up in the middle of the field that they had been battling on, somewhere in Pennsylvania.

"Well…that was…fun." Leo said.

"It wasn't fun! I mean, why would Dad send these monsters after us?" Hazel asked. Nico shrugged.

"Ah…" Jason said. "Perhaps Hades didn't send these monsters."

"How could he not have?" Piper retorted. "He's the only one with control over the Furies."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that they had an order from Hades to attack us." Percy put in.

"I don't think that it was Dad, either." Nico said.

"I don't believe so, either. But who sent them to us?" Frank said.

"Perhaps it was I who did so." A new voice rang out from all around them. Percy immediately activated his shield and uncapped Riptide. Frank grabbed his bow and notched a few arrows. Leo warily raised his hammer, while Piper aimed her dagger at the air. The other three- Nico, Hazel, and Jason- widened their eyes.

"I know you!" they all exclaimed. There was a chuckle.

Then a rift opened above them, with power emanating from it so great that all the demigods fell to their knees. No one, not the gods, nor the Titans, nor the giants, not even Gaia, had ever shown this much power.

As quickly as the oppressive power had come, it vanished. Out of the vortex stepped a man. He kept shifting through figures, so it was hard to describe him.

"Good evening." The man announced. "I am Chaos."

* * *

><p><strong>And cut!<strong>

**So, how do you like this so far? Since it's the first chapter, I'm going to beg for reviews. I want to know what you guys think of it so far.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**That's enough begging. **

**Until next time,**

**Andrew out!**


	2. Chapter 2: 500 Years Later

**Hey guys, I'm back with the second chapter to Chaos' Knights. Yay!**

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers so far, who have had nothing but good things to say about this story. They also helped me realize a few gaps in the storyline.**

**The events of SON do happen, but Percy doesn't lose his Curse of Achilles because he does not go through the Little Tiber. He instead makes a pathway through the river, staying perfectly dry and thus keeping the near-invincibility. **

**Ok ye faithful readers, know that this chapter takes place 500 years in the future from the last one. That'll explain a few things later in the chapter.**

**Not a lot to say here, other than please keep reviewing. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So, what's our mission, boss?" Leo asked as the group of seven trudged up the purple dirt towards a hill.<p>

Percy, the leader whom Leo had been referring to, paid no attention to his question just yet and instead led them to the top of the hill. On the top, they looked down into the valley below and grimaced.

There were…things down there. They all appeared to be mostly humanoid, but something or another was a different animal entirely. Percy saw a centaur with a rope tied along its neck dragging a particularly heavy-looking agriculture device through a field.

Jason saw a woman with the bottom half of an octopus crawl along the ground, grunting as two heavy buckets of some green liquid were tied to a stick she was heaving on her shoulders. He made to help, but stopped himself. He couldn't react until Percy had given orders.

Leo noticed that a group of satyrs were mournfully and doggedly playing their reed pipes as the crops the centaur was harvesting grew back.

Piper saw inside a building but turned away almost instantly. It seemed like a human was being…forced into sexual relations…with a jellyfish**(A/N: Not sure if this is possible, and don't really care either.)**. No wonder that there were so many hybrids around the place. Whoever was running this world was a very disgusting piece of trash, she thought.

Frank and Hazel stared at a man with the top half of a dog as he lifted another great stone to one of his fellow slaves who placed it next to another. They were making a building.

Nico saw a little girl-four or possibly five-screaming as she was dragged away by two…slugs, for lack of better terms. They were eight feet tall, a snotty green, and had arms and eyes but no visible head. As a matter of fact, there were no other organs but the eyes, which was strange as they shouldn't have been able to hear or think or be alive for that matter. Yet they were clearly irritated by her screaming, they were taking her somewhere and therefore showing some mental capabilities, and they were most certainly alive.

"Percy-"

"I see them." Percy replied, looking around at the small, grim town composed of black buildings and purple fields. He glanced up at the orange sky and guessed that from the position of the blue sun it was near ten in the morning.

"Ask around and see if we can get any information about what's going on here. Meet back here in an hour. Somebody will pay. Lord Chaos wishes it." Percy said. His team nodded and separated.

* * *

><p>"Report." Percy commanded once everybody had convened back on the hill.<p>

Piper drew breath and stepped forward. "From what I've gathered, it seems that up until about one hundred years ago, this was an undisturbed world- calm and peaceful. But then these slug things descended from the sky in huge warships and took over the world. They have made the people crossbreed with other animals, resulting in all these weird…creatures. They are now slaves, and the slugs are the masters."

"I got a little bit more detail on the history." Frank said. "According to some of the elders here, the slugs-Krapls- came first as a nomadic people and were friendly. Unfortunately, the leader of the largest village in the world, Zenodia, gave them a little too much power by placing them onto the council. At the time, there was a rift in between the elders and the younglings. The Krapls were, apparently, very persuasive, and managed to get the radical youths under their party. Together, the Krapls and the younglings overthrew their elders and the opposing council people, killing them all. The Krapls then turned on the younglings and enslaved them, forcing them to breed like rabbits. Once they raised a very large community, the world domination began."

Frank drew a large breath and continued. "The other villages at the time were dwarfed by Zenodia before the revolution broke out. When the population quadrupled, you can imagine how easy it would be for Zenodia to conquer. And so they did. The villages weren't exactly friendly; they were city-states and rivals. They didn't band together, which made the job for the Krapls easy as cake. Within the course of a year, the world had been under Krapl influence. That was when the Krapls started making all humans slaves and made them crossbreed, producing various animals that could function at several different things-hence, a well-oiled machine."

"I was able to force some info out of a Krapl," said Nico. "There are approximately 500,000 of them on this tiny planet of 750,000. Most of them are here in Zenodia. They use weapons like the rest of us, so brute force is definitely out of the option. Their leader's name is Graly Zeppu."

"From what I've seen so far, they are definitely susceptible to fire." Leo said.

"Lightning is also effective." Jason added in.

"Anything else?" Percy asked.

"The village appears small," Hazel began, "but that is only because a small portion of it is above ground. There is a very complex system of metalworking underground; I can only guess that it is buildings and the like, as I can sense life- and lots of it- inside of the system. From what I've heard, the government buildings should be in the heart of this underground city. That's where Zeppu will be found."

"Ok." Percy nodded. "I've done some poking and prodding as well, and found out about some rebellions that are going on but are trying to be covered up. The people are revolting, but they simply don't have the means or the manpower to carry out their operation successfully. That's where we will come in.

"There is to be an attack on the government sector of the city tomorrow night. We will help them. The primary objective is to capture or kill Zeppu. The secondary objective is making sure that the rebels win control over Zenodia."

Nico looked slightly alarmed at such a short notice. "The seven of us?"

Percy gave him a very odd look. "Of course not. Reyna, Hylla, Calypso, Fred, George, Harry, Edwin, Tristan, Jack, and Dominique will be here by that time. They will bring with them their legions of the Chaos Troopers."

Nico relaxed, but Jason still looked uneasy. "We don't know anything about the Krapls themselves, however."

Leo straightened up. "Well, the typical Krapl seems to be about nine feet tall, a snot green, and slower than Jason when it comes to his relationship with Piper."

"HEY!" Jason said indignantly as everyone else roared with laughter, though Piper blushed as she did so. "We're going out, aren't we?"

"Only took 450 years of us poking and prodding, didn't it?" Leo said through the noise.

As everybody roared with laughter, however, Percy felt several pangs of sadness in his heart. After Annabeth's betrayal, he hadn't found another girl that could replace her… or _girls, _he should say. Percy was Chaos' Commander and would soon replace the being as the next Chaos. As such, he was entitled to several wives. He hadn't found any suitable ones yet, however. Meanwhile, Jason had Piper, Frank had Hazel, Leo had Hylla, who'd joined with Reyna after declaring Kinzie the new Amazon head, and Nico had Calypso, who'd been found by Percy a few years back. Percy still had no one.

…Well, he and Reyna had gotten pretty close, but that was only one person. He needed several-according to Chaos, six or more.

When everybody calmed down again, Leo spoke once more. "But when I say slow, I mean it. Most of them are very dumb and can be fooled unbelievably easy. I told one that his master said for him to set fire to himself, so the idiot started a fire and jumped in it."

"That one was exceptionally stupid." Jason replied, trying to salvage some dignity. "The ones I met were stupid, but not that dumb."

Leo shrugged. "Whatever. I learned from that experience that they are not immune to flames, so there's a weakness to them. They are also very physically slow; I would bet you anything that even Dionysus-who has never run a day in his life, mind you-could do laps around it."

"What they lack in speed, they make up for in strength." Jason said, his suave composure back from a shattered state. "I experimented with one. It easily crushed a five hundred pound brick as if it were a Pepsi can."

Nico was wondering why it took two of them to drag the girl away, and apparently Jason noticed, because he addressed him next.

"That girl wasn't normal. She was the offspring of the strongest bull in the lands and the strongest lady in the world. It would take two of them to hold her down."

"That makes more sense." Nico admitted.

"Anything else?" Percy asked.

"Slashes have no effect on them, unless it is really deep or severe, like cutting them in half. Stabbing works better, but they can heal from that quickly as well. They can't grow back arms, however." Nico added.

"I can control them with charmspeak." Piper said. "My mind trick combined with it is very effective."

That made Percy grin, thinking about everything Chaos had done for them- that was far more than the gods ever did. When they were found by Chaos and he convinced them to join, he'd doubled all of their skills, given them immortality unless they died in battle, and granted them a new talent that branched off something they could do already.

Percy's skill had been the ability to vapor travel- that is to say, take his body, vaporize it, and reform the molecules somewhere else. As the human body was mostly water, this was how he'd been able to do this. He'd asked for control over all of water, but he'd only gotten this, as he could already control all forms of water and anything with water in it- ice, water, water vapor, blood- with practice. Five hundred years later, he'd gotten all his skills aced.

For Jason, it was flash travel. It was commonly known that lightning traveled extremely quickly. As he could use lightning in every other way, and he could fly and control the winds, Chaos had given him the power to manipulate lightning in such a way that he could blast himself from one spot to the other that quick. It was very flashy-both literally and figuratively-, and as such Jason became known as the 'mini-god of theater' after Percy had mentioned how Zeus had done the same thing and his father had called him the 'god of theater.'

Nico's new skill had been the ability to turn into and manipulate one's fears. It was modeled off of his father's greatest weapon, the Helm of Darkness. With a single glance, Nico could read the person like an open book and easily find the object's darkest consternations. He then had the ability to do several things acting on that; he could summon that fear, plant images of that fear into a person's mind, making them go temporarily insane, turn into the fear, etc. It was quite possibly the hardest skill of the bunch to master, but only because there was so much to the skill to learn.

No, the real hardest skill to learn had been Piper's "Jedi Mind Trick," as everyone liked to call it. She'd been given the skill after Chaos had witnessed just how powerful her charmspeak was- enough to make Gaia go back to sleep, something even her mother couldn't accomplish. As a result, he'd given her this skill, which allowed her to control one's mind. She could accomplish the same result with charmspeak, but this was nonverbal and gave her a total control over the person, crushing any and all resistance. She could command someone to commit suicide in charmspeak and they might hesitate or even refuse, but with this skill they would do it automatically without any hesitation. For this, she'd earned a reputation as the most efficient Knight when it came to assassination. It'd taken her forever to do it without murmuring something, and just last week she finally accomplished it without making eye contact with the victim.

Leo had gained the control over lava as his new talent. It hadn't come into effect immediately, as only those with complete control over their fire could start with the lava. It had taken Leo three hundred years to control the fire as if it was an extension of his body, but he'd done it, culminating in fire travel. Immediately his lava powers started pouring forth (quite literally), perhaps from being bottled up for so long. They'd proven useful, as his invulnerability to lava had meant that he could use it as a hiding place. He'd once been cornered near a pit of lava, and had seemingly committed suicide by jumping in. As his pursuers left the area, confident he was a crispy critter, Leo had managed to sneak away before fire traveling to safety. He could also make lava attack for or defend him.

Frank's new ability had taken somewhat after his ability to transform into any animal, except that it became the ability to turn into any person he'd ever met. Excited by the endless possibilities he now had, he'd spent a lot of time as a new prankster, creating havoc by turning into Leo, playing a prank, and then watching as the real Leo was blamed and occasionally beaten by the others while he tried to figure out what he'd done. On a more serious note, however, he'd practiced it so much that he could do it with anybody he'd ever seen, and if he'd heard his or her voice he could mimic it perfectly. It was great at driving people into insanity, as they simply couldn't process the fact that they were meeting themselves. It was also simply brilliant for making assassinations and then covering up the tracks. He'd once taken on an elaborate mission which culminated in the assassination of a tyrant and the execution of the tyrant's right hand man, who was his biggest supporter and supposed assassin. Nobody had been able to pin it on the Knights of Chaos.

Finally, Hazel's new field of expertise wasn't exactly "new," but was in many ways very useful. The gift worked in two ways: it cleared Pluto's curse on her, which meant that all metals attracted to her were now safe to others, and it allowed her to create a metal if she needed it. This proved most significant to the followers of the creator of the universe, as she could provide materials easily and without great labor. Time that had been wasted mining had been recovered, and the manpower that went into the mining had been poured back into several other areas. Money never became a problem when Hazel was around. She could beat even Percy in a battle of weapons by controlling his blade so that it wouldn't attack her, or simply encasing him in gold, like Midas could. For defense, she could summon a shield of metal that could protect against various attacks, whether it be Leo's fire and lava, Percy's water and ice, or Jason's lightning and wind. In a lot of ways, Hazel was the most valuable member to the Knights of Chaos.

When all seven were together- which happened quite a lot, as they refused to leave one another unless they agreed to or were ordered on a mission by Chaos- they were easily the most deadly fighting force in the universe. They had untold amounts of mixes and matches that were quite deadly. The combos they could pull off were devastating.

On one planet, when Percy had created a hurricane, and Jason several tornados and a fierce lightning storm to accompany it, the resulting damage was so bad that they doubted whether the planet would ever fully recover…not that they had minded, as they had reports that the inhabitants of that world had been in the early stages of planning galactic and eventual universal domination.

On a separate occasion, when Percy's water powers met with Leo's fire powers, the resulting steam had been so hot that all the plants had wilted and died, thereby killing all life on that planet as the air supply ran out.

In a third incident, when Piper and Hazel had taken on an assassination that had to be made to look like a freak accident, they had done so in record time. Piper had the woman move over a little bit under a construction site, and Hazel controlled the iron girder hanging overhead. The end result can be drawn from that tidbit of information.

And in a rather memorable event, Jason, Hazel, and Leo had combined to do some serious damage once, as Jason created a huge tornado. Hazel brought up some oil, because technically it could have been considered as riches, depending on where one was. The tornado had sucked the oil up and dumped it all over the camp they were supposed to wipe out. Well, when you add Leo into the equation…let's just say that the field is still full of ashes.

There were plenty of other cases were the group of seven had made different combinations to get a job done, but Percy was done reminiscing. The others were staring at him, waiting for orders.

"Is that all the information you've gathered?" Percy asked. The other six nodded.

"Very good work. I think I'll get to Lord Chaos and talk to him about those promotions…" Percy said, leaving the others excited.

The army of Chaos was complicated in a sense. There were several different divisions, each with a specialty.

First Division was the Airborne Division. They had planes, helicopters, space shuttles, and everything else that could fly armed with guns that shot either Celestial bronze or Imperial gold. There were some members that had wings and some that had Hermes' special flying shoes. They were armed with a variety of weapons: daggers, spears, swords, bows and arrows, M16s designed to kill monsters, etc. The Airborne Division was recognizable by their sky blue armor.

Second Division was the Naval Division. The Naval Division was a fairly recent development, but it had been necessary after Percy was trapped in the middle of a sea on some distant planet without anybody to back him up. They fought in boats of all shapes and sizes, from canoes (which were used in sneak attacks) to frigates (which were used in full out battles). Once more, in large part thanks to Hazel, the ships were decked out in weapons firing metals deadly to monsters and, occasionally, mortals. The soldiers themselves carried a pistol with six magazines worth of ammo, a sword, and a dagger. In contrast to the First Division, the Naval Division wore sea green armor.

The Third Division was the Army Division. One of the original parts to the Chaos Empire, the Army was equipped with every weapon known to man. They carried spears, swords, daggers, pistols, rifles, shotguns, grenades, etc., and had cannons, flamethrowers, and other weapons for occasions that required them. They also fought with tanks, in jeeps, even on motorcycles. The Third Division was so tough to beat that it was a legend throughout the universe; a legend of an army that swept from galaxy to galaxy, liberating the people from the tyranny they lived under. They were supposedly unbeatable, though the Knights of Chaos knew that they had, in fact, lost one battle in the last five hundred years. The result was so staggering and so unacceptable that the Knights of Chaos went down there with the Army and totally demolished all that opposed them. The Army wore a forest green uniform.

The Fourth Division was the Technical Division, the second original part to the Chaos Empire. They did not fight, and instead stayed on the home planet of all the Chaos Empire, Bedlam. They were something like a very large Hephaestus cabin, always building something new, upgrading something that existed, or fixing something that had been broken. Each division checked in to the planet once a month to see if the Fourth Division had developed something for them, and they were never disappointed. When the Knights of Chaos visited, Leo was always ready to give advice, and he always had to be dragged away from the building in which they worked. The Fourth Division didn't really need any armor, but nevertheless wore an orange uniform.

The Fifth Division was the Reconnaissance Division. They were the third part of the entire body that had always been in existence. They were mostly children of Hermes because they had to be sneaky and unseen. They were very rarely ever caught spying, and in case that the incident occurred, they were armed with a pistol and a knife. They were so good because the Fourth Division had been able to provide clothes that made them invisible. As long as they took care not to make any noise or to hit anybody, they would not be caught. They provided updates from every galaxy around the universe, and on these updates the rest of the Empire acted accordingly. The Third Division had been alerted to an upcoming civil war in one galaxy, and was currently trying to quell it before it even began. They wore silver armor…not that it mattered, as they weren't seen most of the time.

The Sixth Division was the Spec Ops Division. In contrast to the other five divisions, of which the smallest (the Second Division) held 10,000 beings, the Spec Ops were a small unit of only one thousand. They were the elite of the elite and carried out the most dangerous of missions. They didn't exist to anybody but those of the Chaos Empire. They carried out the missions that nobody was supposed to know of. The Sixth Division wore red as a symbol of what was soon to be drawn when they were seen…blood.

The Seventh Division was the smallest, and, naturally, even more skilled then the Spec Ops Division. They were the Knights of Chaos. There were only forty of them, but together they could very well take on a country like the United States of America and win. They were armed with every weapon a child of an ancient being could want- throwing knives that exploded into Greek fire on impact, javelins, swords, daggers, pistols, rifles, grenades, and shotguns. They were unable to carry all this on them, but each Knight of Chaos had their own little pocket universe in which they could escape to and heal in or to store objects. Each Knight of Chaos controlled a small army, the Chaos Troopers, which followed their orders to the letter. The Chaos Troopers were equal in strength to the Spec Ops Division, but they were extremely loyal to their Chaos Knight. The Chaos Troopers all had jetpacks and were armed with many weapons, mainly rifles. Right now, the seven of them were all Knights of Chaos, and their Chaos Troopers were on standby on a nearby planet. The Knights of Chaos and their Chaos Troopers all wore black, symbolizing the death that was sure to follow when they appeared.

There was a Commander of this entire body, which was Percy. He assigned a General to each division, and they assigned 5 lieutenant generals. They assigned major generals, who assigned brigadier generals, who assigned colonels, who assigned lieutenant colonels, who assigned majors, who assigned captains, who assigned first lieutenants, who assigned second lieutenants, who assigned chief warrant officers, who assigned officers, who assigned privates.

Clearly, Percy had a lot on his hands.

The Seventh Division worked differently, however. Instead of all those ranks, they judged each other based on what title they held. There were four different titles in the Knights of Chaos: Beginner, Major, Knight, and Grand Master. There was only one Grand Master in the Knights of Chaos, and that was Percy. The other six that he was travelling with had been Knights for a while, but Percy could clearly see that they were already at Grand Master level, just waiting for somebody to promote them. Chaos was the only one who could move somebody to the Grand Master level, but he usually took Percy's suggestions to heart. The only Grand Master had no reason to believe that his master wouldn't take this suggestion seriously.

"Thank you, Grand Master!" They all chorused. Percy glared at them.

"You know how much I hate that title. Just call me Percy."

"Yes, Grand Master!" They said again, grinning at Percy. He just sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and turned away.

He focused real hard, discerning the water molecules in the air and making them bend the light in such a way that it created a rainbow. In a few moments, the colorful arch appeared.

"Hazel, can I have a drachma?"

In a second, a golden coin dropped on his head and hit the ground. He turned and mock-glared at her. She was laughing at his expression, as were the others.

Percy couldn't help it. He laughed too.

After he was done laughing, he picked up the drachma and turned to the rainbow, his serious mask back in place.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please show me Reyna, Knight of Chaos." Percy asked, flipping the golden coin into the rainbow. The others walked up behind him, staying at a respectable distance between the caller and the called.

The image flickered for a while, but Percy knew that it was because he hadn't told Iris where to find Reyna…partially because he himself did not know. He did know, however, that she couldn't have been farther than three galaxies away, because they had crossed paths in their spaceships when the seven were heading towards their mission. Finally, the image cleared up, to show something that he and nobody else expected.

Reyna, former praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, battle-hardened daughter of Bellona, and Knight of Chaos, was sitting in a room they assumed was hers, with her fingers inside her vagina.

The seven stared in shock for three long seconds, unable to comprehend that the Reyna they knew would do such a thing. Luckily for them, her eyes were closed, so she hadn't noticed them. After the three seconds was up, everybody's brains rebooted. The males besides Percy looked away defiantly, unwilling to cheat on their girlfriends. The girls blushed heavily and turned away as well. Percy felt something in his pants start throbbing, and instantly slashed through the call. The rainbow dissolved, but he and the others still heard her moan something as it dispersed.

"Oh my gods, Percy…"

The connection was broken completely, and the image disappeared.

Everybody stared at the space for another full minute, before the girls squealed and the guys laughed. Percy stood there, still staring at the spot where the image had been, unable to comprehend that _Reyna _was thinking about _him _in the same way he'd thought about her a few times_. _

"Look Perce, you got a secret admirer!" Leo said, running over to clap his hand on Percy's shoulder. That jarred Percy. The raven-haired Knight glared at them all, but the brick red flush on his face did nothing to help his case. Finally, he snapped.

"LEO! Go and tell Reyna and her crew to get over here. Hazel, off to Tristan's fleet. Frank, I want you to head out to Edwin's. Jason, get over to Fred, George, and Harry's- they're never separate. Nico, I give you the honor of going off to Calypso's, then Hylla's. Piper, get Dominique and Jack. Knowing those two, you'll probably have to break up some activities." He ordered. Leo was still smiling like crazy, but Percy knew that he wouldn't tell Reyna that they saw what just happened, or he would get beaten up. Hazel, Frank, and Jason nodded, while Nico looked up happily at the mention of his girlfriend. Piper blushed, knowing what Percy meant by activities, but nodded all the same.

"And you?" Jason prompted.

"Don't worry about me." Percy said. The others nodded and shrugged, and dispersed. Jason, Leo, and Nico all traveled away in their signature style, while Frank, Hazel, and Piper went back towards their ship to get into their pods that they flew solo. Percy sat under a tree, still thinking about what he'd just seen.

He knew that the image would never leave him. It was burned on his brain.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the space where the seven had met earlier was now a small hut on top of the hill. On the inside, however, was a place as large as Mount Olympus. Everyone who served Chaos knew that it was magic.<p>

There was an arena for battles and spars, an archery range, a crafting room full of materials, a living room with TVs, video game systems, ping-pong tables, arcade games, pool tables, etc., several kitchens, bathrooms, and bedrooms. There was also an auditorium, and currently, that was where the Grand Master sat, waiting for his people to arrive.

He'd spent the time he had contacting his Chaos Troopers, as well as his friends' troops, telling them that they had been called off of standby and were needed. They would be arriving soon. After that, the others would probably arrive in quick succession. After he'd contacted his forces, he'd made a little speech, practiced it, and memorized it. He then tried to watch some television, but he was watching without seeing.

He doubted that he'd ever look at Reyna the same again.

He heard shuffling outside, which snapped him from thinking about that scene again. Carefully, he drew his pen, which had been upgraded from uncapping it to clicking it. With a click, three feet of Celestial bronze appeared from his sword…but it wasn't the same old Riptide that his…father…had given him.

Riptide was now midnight black- a change he'd made when he became a Chaos Knight. It was imbued with poison so strong that one small slash could kill a whale in a few seconds. The poison was incurable, and even if there were, there would not be enough time to take the cure. That was not all. He pulled a second pen from his other pocket that looked like an exact replica of Riptide. He clicked it, and a second sword came out.

It was the exact copy of Riptide, and yet it was completely different. Instead of the black blade and white letters that the original Riptide had, it was completely white with black letters. It was Imperial gold as opposed to Celestial bronze-not that anybody would be able to tell. There was also poison in this pen, but it caused extreme pain that left the victim unable to do anything more than lay around and scream. This poison did have a cure, but it took three months to procure and was only good for an hour, so the person would suffer for that period of time. If the cure had not been made in time, then the person would die even more painfully. The Fourth Division had given this to him after he saved them from a freak automaton that went berserk and tried to kill them.

He moved quickly and quietly, like an assassin, and left the auditorium. He dove behind a couch in the living room and peeked up. It was pitch black, like he'd left it, and it appeared to be the same as he had left it as well. He carefully moved to the front door, and bracing himself, burst through the door, swords swinging.

Immediately a familiar gold dagger blocked both strikes. He paused and received a kick to the gut for his troubles. Once he hit the ground, he felt somebody sit on him, and looked up into the smiling face of Reyna.

"Glad to see you too!" she said. He didn't reply. He merely pushed her off of him and walked back inside. He was glad it was dark, or else they would have seen his blush.

"That's not nice, Aquaboy." Leo's voice sounded as he, Hylla, Reyna, and the Chaos Troopers filed in. He shrugged, showing he clearly didn't care. Reyna, in turn, glared at him, which he pointedly ignored.

"Are we the first ones here?" Hylla asked.

"Yes, you are." Percy replied.

"Really?" Leo asked. "I would've thought that the others would be back by now."

"So did I." Percy stated. "I wonder what's taking them so long…"

"Well, you sent Nico to Calypso, so you know they'll be late…" Leo said, waggling his eyebrows. Percy just looked at him with a "are you serious" expression, to which Leo cleared his throat and continued. "And Piper had to get Jack and Dominique off of each other, so…"

"That's true." Reyna interrupted, crashing herself on a couch as the others spread out around the base. Hylla sat next to her, and Percy and Leo sat across from them on a sofa. On the television, Hephaestus TV blared. They watched for a little as Hercules entered the Garden of the Hesperides and encountered Ladon.

"But at the same time, the others should have gotten here." Reyna finished as it went to commercial break, advertising a replica of the Golden Fleece.

"We are here." A new voice said. The four turned to see as Jason, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Piper entered, followed by a long line of people that Percy and the others recognized.

"Matthew." Percy said as the head of his Chaos Trooper legion walked by. To distinguish the different legions, each trooper had a clan emblem on their helmet and chest plate. Percy's emblem was a trident crossed with a sword. Nico's was a Spartan helmet; Jason's was the American eagle symbol; Leo's was a fiery hammer; Frank's was a human surrounded by a grizzly bear, a lion, and a falcon; Piper's was a heart with a crack running through the middle; and Hazel's was like Nico's, but while his was white and had several cracks in it, making it appear like bones, hers was gold and smooth. The head of a legion of Chaos Troopers had the emblem, but several stars also surrounded the emblem. Because of that, Percy had been able to identify correctly that the person was Matthew.

A few other people stopped by to talk. Calypso curled up in Nico's lap, as did Hylla with Leo, Piper with Jason, and Hazel with Frank, while Reyna sat next to Percy (much to the sea spawn's embarrassment). Tristan, Edwin, Jack, Dominique, Harry, Fred, and George pulled up some chairs and sat with them, discussing recent adventures they had been on. Max, another son of Hades and head of Harry's legion, dropped by with a report on something to his commander. Justin, son of Hermes and head of Tristan's legion, came over and talked about what he and the legion had done with Tristan on some planet or another. Jewel, head of Hazel's legion, had stopped by to talk with the Knights about a recent news report on the Olympian News.

"They were discussing how in three days or so would be the five-hundredth anniversary of how Percy had disappeared. They had some interviews with Poseidon, Thalia Grace, and Apollo, and they talked about how much they missed you and they hadn't stopped looking for you, since they knew that you weren't dead or Hades will have heard of it." She informed them.

"Touching." Percy had said sarcastically, making the others laugh, though Jason's was a little strained at how little Percy seemed to care about his sister.

Oh, if only there were a satyr/faun on hand to tell Jason of Percy's mixed feelings.

Percy tried to show how little he cared for his father now. After all, his father had completely forgotten about him, going on and on about how that little pile of hellhound shit was so much better than Percy. Yet, deep down, Percy still loved Poseidon, or at least respected him. The dude, no matter how insensitive he was to Percy's feelings towards the end, was still Percy's father. Even if Percy hadn't loved him for that, he would have to respect the vast power that his father had, even though he knew that he was the stronger of the duo now.

To Apollo, Percy still felt the same as he did five hundred years ago. Apollo wasn't direct family, but acted like he was Percy's elder brother, which Percy had come to like (no matter how many haikus he had to listen to). Apollo was also a god that hadn't taken part in the mess that occurred after the Gaea incident, so he was one of the few gods that had a redeeming quality in Percy's eyes. He even felt a small surge of affection for the sun god, knowing that he was still looking for Percy, though it was all in vain.

To Thalia, however, his emotions were out of hand.

He felt terrible imaging her emotional state at the moment. He hadn't even been so considerate as to Iris-Message her, or even leave a note, explaining what happened to him. His poor friend had spent the last five hundred years fruitlessly searching for him.

At the same time, he felt a certain love towards Thalia. He was distressed about that, because he couldn't tell whether it was brotherly love or more-then-just-friends love. It had just leaned towards the latter opinion, but he was still uncertain. What if he loved her only as a sister, but she wanted more? What if he loved her as more than a sister, but she just liked him as another brother? Percy was still unsure about this particular feeling for the daughter of Zeus.

He then felt a surge of disappointment on top of that. Thalia was still lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. If he felt love towards Thalia in either way, he was screwed. She was forbidden from men by her oath, thereby crushing his love for her in that way. If he felt a fondness for Thalia as a friend, she would be travelling the country so often that they would rarely see each other, which he couldn't really imagine working out. On top of all of that, Percy had no intentions of returning to Earth under his own will, so he doubted he'd see Thalia again. Unless Chaos ordered him to go, there was no way he would go back.

But, if he was ordered back to Earth, ran into Thalia, and the duo truly loved each other, there was a way to save her from the wrath of Artemis, who would undoubtedly and understandingly be infuriated with both Percy and Thalia…

He pushed this large train of thoughts aside, ordered everybody to the auditorium, and cleared his throat. He had a speech to make, a situation to explain, and a tyrant to kill.

* * *

><p>"After you," Percy said as gunshots, screams, spears, arrows, bodies and slime flew about. The rebellion had started about thirty minutes ago above ground. Percy and the rest of the Chaos Knights had led their armies into the city above ground, backing up the villagers who were fighting but losing against their captives. With the help of the followers of the creator of the universe, the Krapls above ground had been cut down quickly. There were a few left, but Harry, Fred, George, and their Chaos Troopers could hold them off.<p>

"No, I insist." Leo said as Percy stood near the tunnel that led into the large metal underground city. Percy had wanted Jason to go first, but Leo decided to step up.

"As you wish." Percy said, bowing mockingly to the Hephaestus demigod as he passed. Leo glared at him but advanced with his Chaos Troopers behind him. Percy, then Jason, Hylla, Frank, Reyna, Piper, Nico, Calypso, Hazel, Tristan, Edwin, Jack, and finally Dominique followed him, their respective armies trailing behind their leader.

Leo came out first and immediately summoned a wall of lava from under the ground as several hundred arrows, spears, and other weapons came flying at them. They were burnt to a crisp by the heat. The fire and lava user grunted as he sustained the lava shield. His troopers flew up and started firing at the Krapls. Arrows and thrown objects were returned, but his troopers skillfully dodged each attack.

Then Percy was beside Leo, and the boy dropped his shield as Percy raised his own made of water. He could still see that there were a few Krapls throwing stuff at them, and about a hundred of them were charging forward, anxious to repel the rebels but unable to do so because of Percy's water shield.

"Guys!" Percy called. "Up!"

The Chaos Troopers that had been flying around flew up, much to the confusion of the Krapls, as they could no longer hit them. This confusion turned into realization too late, as Percy sent his water shield forward like a miniature, controlled hurricane. The water slammed into the Krapls, tossing them around and shredding the unluckiest of them all. He held it up for quite some time, trying to make sure that they were all down and that his reinforcements had arrived.

By the time he dropped the water cyclone, Dominique and her legion of troops were just coming down the tunnel. Everyone gaped at the mass destruction of Percy's attack. There were only a few Krapls left, none of them in fighting condition. The hundreds that had been attacking were shredded into oblivion due to the high speeds of the water. Trees had fallen, spears and arrows were sticking out of everything, and a building had collapsed.

Percy, being the leader, recovered quickest. "Piper, Jason, Nico, Tristan- follow me! The rest of you, including the Chaos Troopers, go through the city, free the citizens, and kill all Krapls. My legion, follow me!" Percy ordered. The others nodded and sprinted or flew into the city, attacking rapidly. Percy and his gang moved silently through the deserted streets, watching as a squad of Chaos Troopers downed a trio of Krapls, as Leo burnt a few to crisps, as Reyna leapt forward like a gazelle, gracefully taking down her opponents…

"Nico, where is this Graly Zeppu?"

Nico concentrated very hard. Percy knew what he was doing. He was scanning everybody in the city, looking for a signature that matched that of Zeppu. He stayed in that trance for a minute, not even looking up as Jason blasted a Krapl coming towards him into smithereens, before looking up.

"I've found him. He's in the tallest building on the very top floor. There aren't that many Krapls in the building, but he has a small army of his own on the roof, where he is protected inside a small metal bunker."

Percy grimaced, trying to figure out a plan of action. Then he turned to Matthew and his Chaos Troopers, who were staring at the five Knights expectantly.

"Matthew," said Percy, "take the Chaos Troopers and storm the building, killing every Krapl in sight. Wait at the top floor for us."

"Yes, sire." The head of the legion saluted his Grand Master and turned to his subordinates, repeating the orders. They stared at the building for a minute or so before rushing in and storming it. A Trooper with a radio communications device installed in his helmet stood at the front door, ready to signal the Knights when the all clear was given.

Ten minutes later, the Trooper made the signal. Percy drew his duel Riptides, Leo his war hammer that he'd made for himself, Piper a dagger that the Fourth Division had made for her when her old one shattered, Jason his trusty golden spear (which the Fourth Division had repaired), and Tristan a sword. Percy entered, flanked on his left by Tristan and on his right by Nico. Jason flanked Tristan's left, while Piper flanked Nico's right.

They marched up about twenty flights of stairs, saluting a few soldiers on every floor as they passed by. The soldiers climbed behind them as they worked their way up the building. It must've once been a government building or at least an office building, but now the desks were overturned to be used as barricades and shields, the papers were scattered, the windows shattered, and the walls littered with holes.

Finally they reached the top floor. Percy took a deep breath before nodding at Tristan. Piper shifted forward to Percy's right flank, while Nico fell behind.

Percy kicked the door down. Arrows flew at them, and a sword slashed at Percy. But Tristan stepped forward. His eyes turned from blue to gold, and with a yell, everything stopped.

"Thank you Tristan. You're a much better person then your father." Percy commented.

"Well, it doesn't take much to be better then Kronos." The Trinidadian replied. Tristan had been born to the Kronos-controlled Luke and a Trinidadian mortal during the Second Titan War, and before Kronos was killed he made sure to speed up Tristan's maturity. By the time Kronos fell, Tristan, who should've been one, was already eighteen. Disgusted that his father was so evil and had taken away his childhood, Tristan fought against Gaea in the Second Giants War, knowing that if she won, Kronos would be reborn- and that was unacceptable.

During the war he'd met Fred, George, and Harry, demigod sons of Minerva. The four of them had stuck together at the Roman camp, but they'd left when they noticed that Reyna had as well. Knowing very well that Octavian, who had done nothing during the war but escaped with his life, would become one of the praetors, the four fled into the wilderness. Apparently, Tristan's aura had been so strong that Nico was immediately dispatched in order to pick him up as a new recruit for the Chaos Empire. He'd dragged Fred, George, and Harry along with him, and today all four were happy to be Chaos Knights.

Percy, Tristan, and the others proceeded to the metal bunker at the edge of the roof, while the Chaos Troopers disarmed and killed the Krapls that were still frozen in time. Once they were all dead, Tristan unfroze the time on them. They all fell silently. The arrows struck the walls, and the sword clattered to the ground.

Without hesitation, Percy knocked the door to the bunker down and entered, followed by his four Chaos Knights. As soon as they walked in, they had spears and swords pointed at their necks and chests.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Altair and his band of followers." A figure said to Percy. Percy, being so popular throughout the universe, had dubbed himself Altair. Nobody knew what Altair looked like truly, but they knew his clothing. **(A/N: Picture the Assassin's Creed clothing of Ezio, but in all black. Remove the belt with the Assassin's Creed symbol and replace it with the symbol of Chaos- the letter for Omega- and you have the clothing of all Chaos Knights. And yes, ever since the battle has begun, the Knights had their hoods up so that nobody could identify them.)**

The figure stepped forward, and they instantly knew who he was because of how different from the others he was. Graly was a grayish-blue instead of green, was ten feet tall, had legs, arms, eyes, a mouth, etc., and was less of a slug then the others.

"I can't believe that you all were caught like this. I imagine that after I kill you all, I will be the most famous person in all the galaxies…"

Zeppu glanced off with a dreamy expression on his face, and that gave enough time for Percy and Piper to exchange glances. Percy's head gave a minute nod, and Piper turned away to look at one of Zeppu's guards standing behind the Krapl…human…thing.

"I see that neither you nor your friends are people of words. Very well then. K-agghhh!" Graly said. He was about to order the guards to kill the Knights when Piper came through.

The guard she'd managed to mind control moved forward, sword drawn, and sliced Zeppu clean in half, straight down the middle. While the others moved towards the rouge guard, Jason screamed. A lightning bolt struck the tent, ripping a hole in it, and struck all the Krapls, including Zeppu. They were all fried instantly. Nico snapped, and a few skeletal hands appeared and dragged the fried bodies underground.

Percy turned to his companions. "Our mission is completed. Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter!<strong>

**So there was the second chapter to Chaos' Knights. I hope that you enjoyed it. The ending may seem rushed, but I was really stretching out this chapter more than I meant to. This chapter was eighteen pages on Microsoft Word, and over eight thousand words in length. I would have drawn out the battle scenes, as well as added the speeches, but the explanation of the Chaos Empire, Percy's feelings and Riptide's changes took up that space. This actually may be the longest chapter I have ever written in all my time as an author on the site. Trust me when I say this: don't expect a chapter this long again for a while, if ever.**

**I've blatantly thrown the fact that this story will have the Percy/Harem relationship in it, and it shouldn't be that hard to connect that Percy likes Reyna and Reyna likes Percy, so…**

**Don't expect that relationship to get anywhere real fast, however. They will hook up sooner than you probably expect, but as for lemons (as there probably will be)…you can wait a while. In fact, she might not even be the first person to have a go with Percy.**

**There is a lot of OCs in this story, more than I've ever come up with. Most of their names are from my really close friends, with the exception of Fred, George, and Harry, whose names come from Harry Potter, and Max, Matthew and Justin, who are just random OCs. **

**Oh, and for future reference- each Chaos Knight has an alias to go by when people who they have no desire to know their real names surround them.**

**Here's the list:**

**Percy- Altair (Assassin's Creed FTW!)**

**Reyna- Raven**

**Nico- Blackout**

**Jason- Eagle **

**Hazel- Necromancer**

**Frank- Hawk**

**Leo- Blaze**

**Piper- Fallout**

**Well, this could be my biggest Author's Note ever! It is both ironic and yet fitting, how the largest note would go with the largest chapter…**

**Nothing else to say, really, other than please read, enjoy, and review!**

**Adios! **


	3. Chapter 3: Aboard the Captain's Ship

**Hello everybody, and welcome to the third chapter of Chaos' Knights! Yahoo!**

**Thanks for the reviews that you guys have left. They're all really positive, and I'm elated to see you guys clamoring over this young story!**

**SQUIGGLY! ~**

**Sorry for the random outburst, I tend to have those when I'm really excited, and the squiggly is my favorite letter, so…**

**At any rate, I don't have anything else to say, other than if you haven't seen it, go back to the end of the last chapter and read the list of aliases for each main Knight so far. Only a select few will be called by aliases, and the list is incomplete. It won't be complete until the others are formerly introduced.**

**And as a random side note, for those who listen to Linkin Park and play Assassin's Creed, when you see the video for "The Catalyst," don't you automatically think of Ezio and Altair? I, for one, thought that it was the theme song for the Brotherhood trailer when I first heard it.**

**That's all of my random comments out of the way, so read, enjoy, and review the third chapter of Chaos' Knights!**

* * *

><p>The battle was over, the people were free, and the Knights were worldwide heroes. Zeppu, along with every other Krapl in Zenodia, had been killed off. When word got out of the death of the tyrant at the hands of the Knights of Chaos, the people threw a citywide parade and party in honor of the Knights. Everybody was stoked that the tyranny had come to a close.<p>

And yet, Percy knew that he was overstaying the visit. The people pleaded and begged for them to stay, but they had to go. Chaos had more missions for them, and if they didn't take them, then who would? The Sixth Division was good, and the Chaos Troopers better, but the Knights were the best, and as there were only forty of them- seventeen of whom were on one planet- there would be a serious backlog of missions.

The people were helpless, however. The Knights were forced to stay behind and help them set up a government. Hazel had given said government a large starting fund. They then had to oversee that the slaves were freed; all Krapls were gone from Zenodia; the continued protection of the newly independent village; and the demolition and reconstruction of the government buildings, as well as the addition of a hospital, two schools, a post office, a zoo, an aquarium, a bar, and the many more basics of a city.

Finally, two weeks after the downfall of the Krapl tyranny, the Knights wormed their way off the planet. They had told Percy's, Jason's, Nico's, Hazel's, Frank's, Leo's, Piper's, and Tristan's Chaos Troopers legions to stay behind and finish overseeing the construction of Zenodia. Once that was done, they were to spread out around the tiny planet and hunt down and kill every Krapl they could find, thereby erasing the stain of these vile creatures forever. The other legions were to join with a few sections of the Third Division and a section of the Sixth Division and overrun the Krapl's home planet, keeping their vile ways away from any other planet.

This is where we found the seventeen Chaos Knights, waving from behind the windows of their ship at the people and the Chaos Troopers. Percy allowed himself a small smile as he spotted that young girl who'd been dragged away standing with her mother and staring at him with awe etched into her features.

The great black ship rose up, hovered for a moment, and then turned and flew into space.

Now, one may wonder why all seventeen Chaos Knights would be riding on the same ship when they all arrived in different ones. Well, the answer to that would be in two parts. The first and simpler part was just that they hadn't had the time to sit together and talk like this in a while, and as it would be about a day and a half's journey from the Curran system (where their mission took place) to the Chaos system (where the home planet and HQ of the Chaotic Empire, Bedlam, resided), they had some spare free time to talk to each other.

That left the question of what happened to the other sixteen fleets of ships that had arrived. As Percy's was the biggest (being Grand Master and Commander), his had the most technology as well. Along with the standard navigational system and robot that kept the course of the ship, he had a really powerful tractor beam. The other sixteen ships floated along in a line behind them. That was also combined with the fact that the robots were on the same course as they were and would follow them, even if there were no one on the ship.

The seventeen settled down for a nice hearty breakfast prepared by the chefs (who were also robots). The air smelt of eggs, bacon, sausages, breakfast rolls, orange juice, and just about every other breakfast food and drink as the Knights discussed their recent adventures, funny stories they had heard, and generally talked like friends who hadn't met in months.

Finally, towards the end of the meal, Percy, sitting at the head of the table, cleared his throat and stood, his glass of orange juice in his hands.

"I make this toast to the Knights of Chaos, who have been roaming the universe for centuries, restoring peace and order to those where such does not exist. We, the Knights, stand for everything that is right! To our Lord Chaos, Creator of the Universe, we salute you! Hail Chaos!"

"Hail Chaos!" the others repeated. There were many clinking sounds as the glasses were bumped. The Knights downed their final drinks all at the same time and headed off in different directions, each to explore the infinite possibilities on Altair's ship.

Fred, George, Harry, and Tristan all went off to the arena for a two-on-two battle between Fred and Tristan and Harry and George.

Edwin went off to his room, iPod touch in his hand and headphones in his ears.

Jack and Dominique went off towards the back of the ship, where the common areas were.

Calypso and Nico disappeared to their rooms, as did Leo and Hylla, Jason and Piper, and Frank and Hazel.

Percy looked round for Reyna, but he didn't see her anywhere nearby. Positive that he hadn't seen her go off, he scanned the area for water, and found a large concentration of it in the furthest corner from him. He looked directly at where she should have been standing, but there was nothing.

He knew already that Reyna was simply invisible- a feature included in all Knights armor, along with a voice displacer (so nobody recognizes it), an emergency oxygen supply (deployed when one is in danger of suffocation), and the trusty hood that covered the face leading up to the mouth. He did not know, however, the motives upon which Reyna was acting to make her go invisible, though he was positive it involved him in either a neutral or good way. He trusted her unlike he trusted his closest male friends- Jason, Nico, Frank, and Leo- because he knew there would never be animosity between them. There had been arguments between Jason and Percy at the beginning, followed by Nico and Jason, Frank and Leo, Frank and Nico, Nico and Leo, and finally a full-blown argument between all of them. He and Reyna had disagreed in the past, but they had never experienced an argument.

As an incentive to believe her, he was sure that after witnessing that little scene he wasn't supposed to that she would never hurt him intentionally.

'_Unlike some people…' _Percy scowled as he remembered Annabeth's betrayal of him-the reason he wasn't ready to open himself up to another girl yet. He'd poured heart and soul into that relationship, only to watch it burn in flames as she and his egotistic half-brother made out. That had really hurt, and as such he had become unwilling to commit to another girl. Even though it might've lessened the pain, the fact that it happened before led Percy to believe that it could happen again, and he wasn't up for heartbreaks.

Reyna, though…she was different. On the outside, she was Reyna, daughter of the war goddess, fierce demigoddess, Knight of Chaos, leader of a legion of troops, and a respected figure in the Chaotic Empire. On the inside, however, when Percy had gotten to know her better, was a soft, caring girl. Even deeper down, however, is where Percy really had a shocker.

She, too, had felt the pain of heartbreak.

He hadn't known of Reyna's previous feelings for Jason. Ok, he had his suspicions, but he couldn't prove whether or not that was just a friend of a very long time talking or something she wanted to be more. After the Second Giants War, Jason had to choose between Reyna and Piper.

Seeing as how Jason and Piper were now in a secluded area of the ship, and Reyna wasn't with him, one could deduce whom he had chosen.

That had broken her spirit, and it showed in her status as praetor. During senate meetings, she lost the power she held over Octavian, and camp views started swinging into his direction. Outside of the meetings, she no longer controlled the campers the same way. She had been spotted crying a few times. Finally, Octavian and another camper became praetors. Seeing how they were going to drive her home into the ground, and that she wasn't welcome in the first place, she had packed her stuff, said goodbye to Camp Jupiter, and made for Camp Half-Blood, where she had believed that Percy and her friends would be. Perhaps they would take her in, make her feel better.

In Denver, however, she came across none other than the Lord of the Wild, Grover Underwood. Well, they hadn't exactly met face-to-face, but she'd been contacted via Iris-message. Apparently, someone- Octavian, most likely- had been blocking the messages before.

Grover had explained to her quickly about the disappearances of the seven half-bloods. Her world had come crashing down at the statements. Her only remaining friends had left for an unknown destination. She would not go to Camp Half-Blood, but she would not return to Camp Jupiter. She did the natural thing (for a demigod with no home, that is) and fled the country.

She found a safe haven in Japan, the Land of the Rising Sun, for a few years. Japan had never truly embraced neither the Greek nor Roman Mythology, so the spheres of influence in the country were very weak. There were next to no monsters to kill her, and no gods, demigods, or mythical creatures to disturb her. This had only lasted for a few years, though, as she'd been found and attacked about five years after she left Camp Jupiter.

She'd fled again, and was on her way into Scotland when Chaos stopped her. He'd explained everything to her. With this opportunity, she'd be able to hopefully start a new life. She'd forget about everything between Jason, Piper, and her, her old life, and start anew. It was even possible that she would come across her friends again.

She'd joined up and received her training from Jack, a Knight that had more experience then Percy and friends. She'd trained for the next one hundred years, moving about, learning how to become an assassin and a warrior, and honing her skills. She'd been deemed to become a Beginner Knight by Chaos, and had been assigned to a new Knight, who would keep an eye on her.

The Knight was Jason Grace, the boy she'd managed to forget about in the century since they'd last seen one another.

She'd seen him alone, and they had a little reunion, and she'd even become hopeful that the Cherokee beauty that went out with him was gone from his life and that she could come in once more, but then she was there, and her previous pain returned full force. It had been too much. As a daughter of the war goddess, she had always been prepared for physical pain, but when emotional damage occurred, they retreated into themselves.

That was exactly what Reyna had done. She'd put up the image that she didn't care about romance or things like that anymore, but secretly, she wished she'd find the man for her. She'd honestly believed that it was Jason, but now she was unsure.

Then, after ascending to Knight status two hundred years ago, she'd met the Grand Master, who turned out to be none other than Percy Jackson. They'd laughed and hugged and talked and caught up, and during that time she hadn't even thought of how before it used to be Jason and her in these situations.

They'd undergone several joint missions together, each of which brought them closer to each other. Reyna found out that Percy was single after what Annabeth had done to him, and that he'd experienced the same thing she had. She'd told him about her history, and that special bond between them brought them even closer than before.

One hundred years ago, she'd seen something that really inspired her love for him. They'd been on a very dangerous mission together in a war-torn city. During the fight that inevitably followed the Knights of Chaos wherever they appeared, Reyna had been slashing down opponents left and right when she felt a presence behind her. She turned to find an enemy bearing down upon her with a sword, ready to slice her in half. Percy leapt in the way, saved her life, and then defeated the rest of the assailants. To this day, she remembered how scared she'd been when she'd saw Percy leap in the attack's way and take it for her. That type of bravery won over the heart she denied she had, though Percy knew this not.

Fifty years later, Percy saw Reyna in a newer light as well. The same planet that they'd saved before had fallen back into warfare, and the duo were sent again to quell the civil war brewing. In the midst of another battle between the two opposing sides, Percy, Reyna, and their Chaos Troopers had intervened to drive both sides away from each other in an attempt to get the two to settle their differences peacefully. During the battle, however, while Percy was dueling with the leader of one side, the leader of the other threw his spear, intending to impale both Percy and the other leader at the same time. Reyna had seen this and caught the spear in midair before using it on the other leader. Percy had never told her this, but the spear was on target for his Achilles heel, and if she hadn't stopped the attack, he'd be dead. The fact that she could not only protect herself but him as well was different from most other girls interested in him, but it was so in a good way. This, naturally, was the time Percy started…noticing how beautiful Reyna was, both inside and out.

Their bond of companionship and trust was so strong that when the newcomers of the Chaotic Empire saw them together, the first thing they asked was were they married. They weren't even together, but after several hundred years, everybody could see the romantic tension between them.

Back to what his happening current day, however, he was sure that Reyna had no malicious intentions with him, but was stalking him, to be blunt. He shrugged and left for his room.

He got to his door, which read at the top: THIS IS THE ROOM OF GRAND MASTER KNIGHT AND COMMANDER OF THE CHAOTIC EMPIRE, ALTAIR. The words were black, and they were printed on gold plates. Underneath, it read the same thing in Latin and Greek. Below that was a sign that said: DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT PERMISSION. There was a retina scan next to the door. Percy lowered his hood just enough for the eyes to become visible, and once he did his door swung open. He purposely exaggerated entering so the door didn't close on Reyna. Once he was sure that she was in- she'd brushed against him slightly- he closed the door and turned to his living room.

Most rooms upon a spaceship under the Chaotic Empire appeared small on the outside but were magically expanded on the inside. Even then, the basic room contained only a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. The captain's quarters, however, were decked out in his style. And Percy had style.

The room was mostly black, but at the top and bottom of the walls, small red flame patterns danced almost as if they were real. On the left wall, a 80' HDTV hung, along with several posters displaying epic scenes of Percy leaping from burning buildings, Nico standing in the center of skeletons that knitted themselves around him from the ground and pulled themselves from the soil, Jason standing completely still in the middle of a field as blue lightning raged all around him, shocking the nearby monsters, Leo walking out of an inferno with eerily glowing eyes at midnight, etc. To the right wall, a few extremely comfortable couches and chairs were lined up against the wall. There were a few gaming systems connected to the TV.

The kitchen, separated from the living room only by a counter jutting from the back wall, indicating the beginning of the kitchen and the end of the living, was black as well. The small cabinets were made of a fine black wood, and the handles on the door were a very fine black plastic. The floor was made of, obviously, black tiles. There was a black fridge full of food, along with a black oven and microwave.

The bathroom was not viewable from the current spot where Percy and Reyna were, but it was pretty much decked out in the same colors.

**(A/N: Sorry, but can't spend all chapter talking about Percy's quarters. Just imagine your dream home, all in black, grey and red, with training rooms, arenas, and other deadly stuff.)**

Percy decided to let Reyna explore a little and hopped down on his couch, turning on the TV to the Olympian Channel, where each Olympian god had his or her own show. Currently, Aphrodite was discussing something about a son of Hades finding solace with a daughter of Hecate, or something of that nature. Percy clearly wasn't interested; within a minute, he was sleeping. Then, he was dreaming.

* * *

><p><em>Dream<em>

_Percy was alone, drifting through space calmly. Nearby, three stars the size of Earth's Sun revolved around a tiny block of ice that Percy realized from sight as a planet. He had no idea why he was dreaming this. He remained with that quandary for about a millisecond more before a vortex opened in front of him. Chaos stepped out, looking at him rather grimly._

"_Perseus." He said gravely. The addressed Knight was on bended knee, head bowed. His teeth were grinding against each other in irritation- Chaos insisted on calling him by Perseus- but he was also worried. Chaos never spoke with worry in his tone. Things must be pretty serious in order for him to sound so down._

"_My Lord," Percy replied diplomatically. This time, it was Chaos who scowled. Percy and Chaos were alike in many ways. Chaos hated being called 'my lord,' though he accepted 'Lord Chaos,' 'sir,' etc. _

"_One of these days, Perseus, you will call me Lord Chaos instead of that dratted title…" Chaos promised. Percy grinned under his hood. Normally, nobody would be able to see it due to the invisibility feature, but Chaos saw all, knew all- he was all. Chaos smiled in return._

"_Only when you call me Percy, or Altair, my Lord."_

"_Bah!" he said, chuckling. Chaos and Percy were very good friends. It was like Chaos had the son he'd been trying to create for all of eternity, and Percy another immortal parent that, no matter what happened, never neglected him. _

_The chuckles died out, and they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching as the suns rotated frantically around the planet, moving faster and faster in a wild rhythm, as if determined to melt the planet upon which it rotated. Finally, Chaos sighed deeply, making Percy turn to him with a questioning expression evident upon his facial features._

"_Percy…" he started slowly, which immediately started sounding alarm bells in Percy's mind for two reasons. Chaos never spoke slowly unless he knew he was about to make someone do something they didn't want to ever again; and he never called him Percy unless he was really angry or really sorry of what he was going to do. "Have you been keeping up with the news on Earth?" _

"_Only a little." Percy replied shortly, still cross with his home planet. "They're still looking for me, but I have no intention of seeing them ever again."_

"_Oh, but you will." Chaos said. Percy sat in stony silence, knowing what his master was implying but hoping against hope that he didn't mean it._

"_My Lord?" Percy asked with a tint of anger in it. Over the last five hundred years, Percy had mastered most of his emotions. For anger to be heard in Percy's voice was a sure sign that somebody would die. _

"_Percy, I'm really sorry…"_

"_If you were that sorry, Lord Chaos, you would not force me to return to the place I once called home."_

_There was another silence, but unlike the last one, this one was stifling and uncomfortable. Percy was seething in rage, and was almost feeling some sort of corrosive hatred at this being who had said that he would not have to go back to Earth._

"_Percy, I know that I said you wouldn't go back-"_

"_THEN WHY AM I?" Percy shouted, and this time his bottled up rage at Earth was released. He'd had five hundred years to get over the betrayal of his homeland, but he hadn't. Each day it had festered in his soul like some sort of ugly creature growing within the depths of his body. Now, being told to return to the planet he'd tried so hard to stay away from- even rebuking mission requests within the Milky Way in the outside chance that some deity would find him and return him- by the person he'd trusted, it reared its ugly head, finally free to do as it pleased._

_The planet nearby made of ice started melting, but not because of the suns' still faster dances. It was reacting to Percy's rage, turning into a ball of water and, eventually, a cloud of steam. Whether he knew it or not, Percy was destroying a planet._

_Chaos calmly waved his hand, and the planet was restored. Now not even Percy's mighty anger would affect the life of Chaos' created planet._

"_Why am I?" Percy repeated much more softly._

_Silence reigned for a few minutes, a silence in which Percy took gladly. He had a feeling that Chaos knew he needed a few minutes to recompose his normally indifferent attitude. Percy had turned his back on Chaos in a feeble symbol of his opposition at the task. Chaos just stood there, waiting until he felt the moment he needed to speak to Percy and composing something to say to his top-notch Knight._

"_Perseus," Chaos began. "You do want to become the next Chaos, correct?"_

"_If you wish me to do so, then I will, sir." Truthfully, Percy wasn't sure. The idea of not being able to fight was disturbing to him. Percy was a lot of things, but warrior was the very first. To keep away from being a warrior…it didn't really fit well._

"_As Chaos, one of the things you must learn is that everything that you create will not last unless you interfere to restore it. I pledged never to fight my creations' battles, this is true, but that is why I created the Chaos Empire- to help these creations of mine when they need it. Earth is a dire situation now, and I want you and the Chaos Knights to smooth it out._

"_Another thing that the being of Chaos must learn is that sometimes he must do things he does not want to do in order to keep the universal balance. Perseus, you've served me for five hundred faithful years, keeping the peace as well as you could throughout the entire universe. Now Earth needs our services. If we do not go to help, anarchy will reign among us all, and that peace you spent five centuries creating will be wiped away almost instantly. Now, with that in mind, tell me Perseus. Which is more important right now? Either you go to Earth, face the people who betrayed you, and save the universe…or, you could stay here and watch as everything you strived to build and maintain burns."_

_Percy said nothing, but he knew that Chaos was right. His personal happiness did not matter in this situation. To serve the universe was the Chaotic Empire's goal, and Earth needed them. He would have to swallow this bitter medicine in order to reap the rewards._

_Percy heaved a great sigh that even Dionysus would have envied and turned back to his master, kneeling once more. He still resented the order, but he would do it for the good of the entire universe._

"_What is the status of Earth?"_

_Chaos turned grim once again. Percy could easily tell Chaos's moods apart, because his clothes represented his mood. As of now, they were gray and ragged, which showed how grave things were._

"_Very bad. Extremely so. The gods have even broken their Ancient Laws of not interfering in mortal affairs because the entire situation is so terrible. Hades and Hestia have been inducted into the Olympian Council in a feeble attempt to increase their power for the upcoming battles. The minor gods and goddesses, the demigods, and the nature spirits have all united with the Olympians- something never done before- and yet they still don't have even a fraction of the power against which they will be fighting."_

"_Lord Chaos, it can't possibly be that bad!"_

"_Gaia has risen again, and this time she's nearly awake. The last time you and your comrades defeated her, she was not even close to full power. Now, she's freed Tarturus from Hades' control-not that he ever had full control over it- and he serves her loyally. She's resurrected the Titans and the giants. Kronos has yet to come back, and they will keep biding time-no pun intended- until he does, but he is close to it. All of the monsters have subjected themselves to Gaia, which, if you haven't noticed, is quite a lot. I made Gaia so that only when all the giants, Titans, and monsters serve her, she will fully awaken. Once Kronos comes back, she will awake, and the gods will be destroyed. There is also the possibility that they might receive outside help from other planets. And, last but most certainly not least, Typhoon was once again been disturbed from his slumber by his father, Tarturus, and has found his way to Gaia, his mother."_

"_So you want the Chaos Knights to back up the Olympians."_

"_That's correct."_

"_I don't understand. Gaia is your daughter. Why do you want us to fight her?"_

"_Though she is my child, she was a terrible ruler. Life under her did not prosper at all. That was the only time I ever entered a fight, and even then I only submitted her to a deep sleep. The event made me give up violence forever. The Titans were just as bad, and no doubt that the giants would be just as bad, if not worse. The gods are not the best rulers, but they are good enough, and things have steadily improved with the addition of Hades and Hestia to the Council. If Gaia becomes ruler once more, you can kiss goodbye to all humans on Earth, as well as the gods, demigods, and anything that opposes them."_

_Percy sighed again. "Will we have any other back up?"_

"_Alpha Sector's Second Cohort from Third Division, Beta Sector's First Cohort from the Second Division, Delta Sector's Third Cohort from First Division, the Alpha and Beta Squads from Sixth Division, and the Omega Line from Fifth Division will join you. The Fourth Division will also send a few technicians and smiths to help create weapons, armor, and everything that you'll need."_

_The Chaos Army was divided into five sectors. Each sector was set up the same way, with a First to Sixth Division and eight Knights of Chaos. The better a soldier you were, the higher the sector you were placed in. For example, the best soldiers and Knights (including Percy and his friends) were part of the Alpha Sector, while the second best soldiers and Knights (including Reyna, Tristan, Fred, George, and Harry) resided in the Beta Sector. The sectors always moved about the Universe to take on the jobs according to their skill level. Thus, the Alpha Sector was always in the thick of the action, while the Omega and Gamma Sectors were more of a group of unskilled soldiers trying to gain more experience and skill through smaller missions, battle simulations, and a load of training._

_The first three Divisions were divided into cohorts as well. There were five cohorts to a Division. Like the sectors, the cohorts were divided by skill. Thus, Alpha Sector's Second Cohort from Third Division would be the second best group of land soldiers, while Beta Sector's First Cohort from the Second Division would be the sixth best group of naval officers (the first five cohorts from Alpha Sector besting them)._

_The final three were divided differently. The Fourth Division undivided. Unlike all the other Divisions, those in the Fourth Division all had the same rank and worked at the same place. The Fifth Division was divided into Lines. There was no particular order in which people were put into Lines; the only rules were that each Line could have a max of twenty spies, and once that max was reached, a new Line was created, with the spy that had the most experience leading that Line. The Sixth Division _was divided into one hundred squads- made up of nine soldiers and a commanding officer- named after random things; Alpha and Beta Squads were the best.__

"_My Lord, forgive me for implying this, but you do realize that the amount of help you are sending is overkill?"_

"_No Perseus, it is not. You do not seem to realize how many monsters there are, and how powerful each Titan and giant is at full strength. You will need all of the reinforcements I'm sending you. On top of that…"_

"_Yes, My Lord?"_

"_I want you to kill Gaia."_

_There was a ghastly silence between the two, before Percy stood from his kneeling position, eyes widened slightly in shock._

"_You want me to what?"_

"_I trust you to finish off Gaia. I fear that as long as she exists, Earth will never be peaceful. Destroy her using your powers, and then find a new Gaia. She will need to be replaced quickly, else the end of the world truly comes."_

"_How am I to find a suitable replacement? And do you honestly believe that I could defeat Gaia?"_

"_The person best suited for the job is currently dwelling in the Underworld. I give you the special permission of Chaos to break the Ancient Laws- not that it matters anyway, as they have been shattered to several pieces by now- and bring this person back to life. I trust you know whom I refer to. As for if you can beat Gaia…well, I know that you can beat Typhoon with minimal to no help at all, depending on your strategy. For Gaia, you will need help, but you can do most of the work."_

"_My Lord…do you really think me that strong?"_

"_You know not your own strength, Perseus. Your time on Earth will help you realize it. Hopefully, when this is all said and done, you will have full reign over your emotions. That will make you once step closer to being the Void, Chaos."_

_There was another silence for a few moments before Percy heaved one last great sigh. "I accept the mission."_

"_I apologize that this had to happen."_

"_If it is for the good of the universe, so be it. May I ask one last question, however?"_

"_Besides the one you just did, you may." _

"_What happens when the gods and demigods discover my identity, as I am sure that they will, what with my bad luck? What if they try to force me to stay?"_

"_Worry not over that particular matter, my loyal Knight, for even they know not to interfere with those that serve Chaos. As a Knight of Chaos, you are freed from their service. You do as you please, and they cannot stop you from doing so…not like they could. You could very well crush the Big Three at the same time, the rate you're going."_

"_You flatter me, Lord Chaos. Oh, and one last thing?"_

_Chaos, who had created another vortex to end the dream, stuck his head back out with a mock-annoyed expression. "What?"_

"_I think its time that the others are promoted."_

_Chaos merely grinned. "I'll see to it when I can. Now, it is time for you to wake. There is another waiting for you."_

_Before Percy could hope to figure out what he meant, the connection faded, and a female voice could be heard._

* * *

><p>"Percy…Percy… Percy! Percy!" the voice persisted. He shot up, a hidden blade attached to his right arm shooting out wildly in the direction of the voice. He realized the voice, but the blade was already in motion. Luckily, the body seemed to have evaded the attack, if the draft of air that he slashed through was any indication. He blinked once, twice, thrice, before the sleep finally cleared from his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw Reyna standing a few feet away, cursing in Latin as she examined the cut through her robes he had made by extending the blade ever so slightly with water vapor.<p>

"Oh Zeus! I am so sorry Reyna!" Percy said, hopping out of his bed towards her. She looked up, giving him a beautiful and dazzling smile, even though it was a little forced.

"That's alright Percy. It's become a natural habit by now."

See, there was another quality Reyna had that the others simply didn't. Even after 500 years of hanging around with Percy, the others were still caught off guard with things he did, even if he had done them thousands of times. Reyna, however, came to recognize and accept his habits. The others took longer recognizing it and sometimes refused to accept it, such as the habit of extending his hidden blade when awakened. The fact that Reyna came to accept all of Percy's habits and quirks was a welcome change in his life.

"I'm glad you've accepted it." Percy replied. "Now, what can I do for you, little Miss 'I-Think-I'm-So-Clever-By-Going-Invisible-And-Sneaking-Into-Percy's-Room'? Or are you here just to awaken me every time I fall asleep?"

Reyna tinged pink, which- in Percy's opinion- looked very cute. "You noticed? But how?"

Percy smirked; which- to be perfectly honest- melted Reyna's heart. "First, I was watching everybody leave breakfast, and when I noticed that I hadn't seen you go, I used my ability to sense water and found a human-sized mass of it following me where I went. It was pretty easy from there to determine that you were trying to sneak up on me. Second, when I opened the door, I felt you brush against me ever so slightly."

Reyna sighed. "I knew I had touched you, but I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "I wouldn't be Grand Master if I didn't notice things like that."

Reyna tinged light pink again. "Right."

Percy yawned, stretched, and laid back down on his bed before patting the space to his right. Reyna took the hint and laid next to him, leaving some space between them, which made Percy both happy and sad, if that were possible. He was happy because Reyna respected him enough to not encroach on his personal space (though he wouldn't mind if he did). He was sad, though, because he wanted even the smallest bit of contact with Reyna. When they touched, a warm feeling spread throughout his body.

"So what do you want?" Percy asked, blunt as ever. Reyna shrugged awkwardly, what with the position she was in making it a weird experience.

"Nothing in particular. I was bored and since everybody else was busy, I came to you."

"I…see. Well then… tell me about your latest mission."

"Oh, the last mission I was on was so fun! First…"

They talked for hours about the biggest and smallest of things, including recent missions, impressions of new soldiers, and even things like what foods were good and what were gross. The two laughed together, listened to each other, and gave advice when the other needed it. At one dark point during the conversation, Percy even held Reyna in his arms as she cried her heart out to him; discussing the heartbreak she felt when Jason chose Piper instead of her. The robots brought the two lunches, seeing as how engrossed in conversation they were. Even to the bots, it was clear that these two were in love.

Towards the end of the day, the two were still lying on the bed side by side, but they were a lot closer than when they started talking. In fact, the two were so close that even the slightest movement of a limb from one would graze the body part of another. Percy was seemingly oblivious to this, but Reyna noticed, sighed, and flipped on her side to look directly at Percy.

"Percy?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking at his glass dome ceiling. The commander's quarters were always located on the bridge of the ship, and so the commander had the option of choosing a ship with a glass dome replacement for a ceiling or a regular roof. Percy chose the glass dome because he liked to stargaze before he fell asleep. The glass must have been bewitched by the Hecate troopers or prepared and made specially for this purpose by the Fourth Division, because neither blunt force or sharp edges could pierce/break the dome, and special powers (such as Jason's control over lightning) would not damage it.

Reyna hesitated, wondering how she should go about her business, before deciding on what she deemed to be the best course of action.

"Have you ever loved somebody so much, you didn't want to tell them that you loved them because you were afraid that might destroy your friendship?"

Percy froze for a second, and Reyna assumed that he did. She was not disappointed, as a second later; Percy unfroze and answered her question without much pausing for consideration of words.

"Yes."

"What did you do about it?" She wondered, leaning in closer to Percy. The gesture appeared to Percy as if she was merely interested in the story, but Reyna was using that as an excuse to get closer to him. He exuded warmth, and the closer she was to it, the more comfortable she felt.

Percy tinged red as he felt her head come to rest on his arm. "I…haven't told her."

Reyna sat up. "Why not?"

"Because she suffered a large heartbreak, and I'm not sure if she's ready to leap back into a relationship yet. I love her and I respect her, so I'm willing to wait for her."

Percy knew that he was giving away large amounts of information on who it could be, especially considering that the person he was referring to was the very same who was listening to him speak. But he hoped that by not naming names, Reyna wouldn't figure out that he loved her.

Unfortunately (fortunately, really, but Percy was still too dense to realize this), Reyna realized that the description of this girl he was speaking of was mighty close to what she went through, and as he had said that he HASN'T told this person yet, she could assume that she was still alive. Her heart pounding in her chest, she spoke once more.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

She rolled over and straddled his waist before leaning down and capturing his lips with hers.

The moment she did, an electric tingle formed on her lips and traveled through the rest of her body. When she felt it, she knew…

Percy was the one.

As for Percy, he was frozen for a few seconds, but in his mind, fireworks were going off. This… this was better than anything he had ever experienced with the blonde bimbo from Athena cabin. He had never felt so alive as he did now! With a hungry passion, Percy kissed back.

Their lips stayed connected for thirty seconds before they broke apart with the need for air. Both of their faces were extremely flushed and both of their chests were heaving from the need of air and from the excitement of what just occurred.

"Reyna," Percy said breathlessly. "I love you."

Reyna didn't respond with words. She just latched lips with him yet again.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, the two were cuddled up together under Percy's bed sheets. They had explored their new relationship through sucking each other's faces off, with the occasional grope. There was some sort of silent agreement that they wouldn't progress further than that. They were a new and immortal couple; they had all the time in the world to have fun, so why waste it now?<p>

Percy sighed, making Reyna look up at him. "What's wrong, Fish Face?" She asked affectionately.

Percy raised an eyebrow. He had been called many things, but Fish Face was something he had never heard before (unless Thalia had used it once and he had forgotten). "Fish Face?"

"Problem?"

"No. I like it." Percy said warmly.

"Thanks. But you didn't answer my question."

"Well…"

"Spit it out!"

The Grand Master signed in resignation and what sounded like bottled up anger. "Chaos has ordered us back to Earth to help the Olympians."

"He didn't!" Reyna said, shooting straight up and out of Percy's arms.

"He did." Percy replied with regret clear in his tone.

"But he knows what happened to you there! Why would he send you back?"

"Because if Earth falls, everything we've worked for in the last five centuries will go to waste. I've spent too much time working towards universal peace to let it all go down the drain due to my bitterness towards that place."

"But…but… he promised!"

Percy sighed. The Romans always held promises and oaths to the letter. If Chaos had promised Percy that he wouldn't have to return to Earth, then to Reyna (and Hazel, Frank, and the other Romans in the ranks), he shouldn't have to return. But this was Chaos they were talking about. His will was basically law in their lives now.

"I know, Rey." He said. "But I've got no choice, and neither do you, or any of our friends."

Reyna stayed silent for about five minutes before sighing and lying back in his arms. "Fine. We'll do it, but we don't have to like it."

Percy smiled. "That's what I was thinking."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all, folks!<strong>

**So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Great? So bad I should jump off a cliff?**

**I really hope I don't write so badly you'd have to choose the last option…**

**So, this chapter's word count was just under eight thousand, three hundred. I hope you guys enjoy long chapters, though I am sorry about slow update speeds. School was a bitch to get through, and then I found out that my dad wants me to go through this scholarship program that's kind of useless for me now. It's supposed to give me a head start, but everything I learn there, I learn in the first month or so of school. So really, this is just an excuse for me not to be on the computer for the entire summer. I had really anticipated giving out faster updates, but it looks like I might not be able to, sorry.**

**What do you guys think of all the enemies conjoining to overthrow the gods? Is that overkill, or do you think it adds a nice change to the story? When I said all monsters, I really meant I would go back and bring some creatures from Greek mythology not seen in the PJO/HoO series.**

**To those that care, I have decided, as per your requests, to put my name on this petition. I don't know if it matters, though...**

**To my anonymous reviewers, as well as those that do not know what's going on with the site, the owners of this website have gone bat-shit crazy with rules and regulations all of a sudden. I know that just about everybody that writes lemons as well as stories with excessive violence have moved off the site because the owners have ignored us writers' pleas to reconsider. Not only that, but authors that have written some of your favorite "Characters Read" stories have been put on probation by the site, and most of their stories have been taken down. Apparently, it is illegal to post large quantities of the storyline like that on the site, and while Fanfiction has gotten away with it for a while, it appears that they are now enforcing that rule. So yeah, you can kiss goodbye to let's read stories, lemons, and gory scenes.**

**Oh, and there will be some dead people you see in the Chaos Army too. Just a heads up.**

**Later!**

**P.S: Review!**


End file.
